<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The way i love you by KajaKun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346645">The way i love you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KajaKun/pseuds/KajaKun'>KajaKun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, Levyaku - Fandom, Yakulev - Fandom, Yaoi - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Future, M/M, Weeding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:13:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KajaKun/pseuds/KajaKun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaku briefly narrates his infatuation with Lev and how he came to be what he is with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The way i love you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every day when I went to practice I saw him, that silver hair and those emerald green eyes. His height was what bothered me the most, he tends to make jokes about my height. I have never liked when he did that, but today, today on day... I think it doesn't matter anymore.<br/>This idiot has always fought too much for what he likes, I wonder if he will ever give up. It was fun seeing him always chasing Kuroo or Kenma so that they‘d set the ball for him. <br/>"I'm going to be the next ace of the Nekoma!"  He said. He repeated it every day. It was his reason to get up, train, live... I think... I think not anymore. Maybe now it’s me? I have to ask him, I don't even know how important I am to him.<br/>"Yaku-saaaaaaan!"<br/>He’s calling me that again, it’s so annoying. Despite that I’m glad he only refers to me like that, it makes me feel special.<br/>"What do you want Lev?"<br/>I can't understand why I keep acting so cold towards him, despite our closeness. I ... maybe Kuroo is right and I'm a bit of a tsundere.<br/>He’s making that pout that melt my heart.<br/>“How mean Yaku-san. I just came to see how you were, but if you don't want me to stay I'm out of here"<br/>He knows how to manipulate me perfectly.  He always does these kinds of things, the pouting, pretending to leave, the false offenses, ... It’s annoying, even if it comes close to being cute.<br/>I grab his arm and bring him closer to me, hugging him. Despite the difference in heights it is "nice".  He turns to hug me back.<br/>I love these moments with him. No words are needed, the contact is enough to know what the other wants and thinks.<br/>He bends down slowly, without breaking the hug, to kiss me gently.<br/>His lips are thin and soft, pleasant to the touch and the eye. He knows how to kiss with force and firmness, but with me he is very delicate, submissive, as if he does not want to hurt me.<br/>Despite the fact that he jokes many times about my size, I believe that deep down he really believes that I am a delicate being and that I must be protected. I don’t like the idea of him thinking that, but the protection of his arms doesn't annoy me me.</p>
<p>He graduated, I graduated.  We looked for jobs, they were different.  We were away for a long time, but still in contact.<br/>When I was thirty-two years old, I was forced to marry the daughter of a partner of my father.  By then I already knew my feelings for Lev, but I thought he would be happier without me.<br/>On the day of the wedding, he walked through the door of the church with a bouquet of flowers.  It was a hot summer morning and he was wearing a black jacket, sweating more than in the games we had with the Nekoma.<br/> “I am opposed to your marriage Yaku-san!  I love you!"<br/> As soon as he said those words, I knew that I would never let myself be separated from him again.<br/>I looked at Melisa, my fiancee at the time, and she immediately understood the situation and told me to go with him, that I should be happy, and I did it.<br/>Ten years have passed since then.  As I have already said, I have not separated from that titan who I adore.<br/>We adopted a puppy dog. Two children too, who are surprisingly very similar to us. The oldest, six years old, has orange brown hair like me, but also the emerald eyes that I adore so much from Lev.  He is an outspoken and organized boy, has good grades and is more mature than a lot of kids his age, yet he still has the joking streak of his father.  The youngest, with just four years of age, is the joy of the family. He’s almost hyperactive and has big dreams. I am sure he will have a bright future, but he has to improve his grades.<br/>"Come on daddy!  Let's have dinner!"<br/>They are already calling for me, I have to stop writing dear diary, but if someone ever reads this, I want them to know that I am the happiest and luckiest person in the world.<br/> Morisuke Yaku.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>